


My Princess

by Plisetskitty



Series: God AU stories [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Phichit asks Seung Gil to help him babysit.This is a tie-in oneshot to A God in Love, but you don't have to have read that for this to make sense. All you need to know is that Nata is Viktor and Yuuri's daughter.





	My Princess

Phichit had been babysitting Nata for several hours already. They had played with his hamsters, and were currently playing with the dolls Nata had brought to his house.

"Nata, are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Do you have grilled cheese?"

"I can make you one. Do you want anything else?"

"Chocolate milk?" Nata asked, making her famed puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but it's the last glass you're getting today." Phichit replied. Nata grinned.

"Yay chocolate milk!!"

"Hey, Seung Gil?" Phichit called. "Can you come in here and watch Nata for a few minutes while I make her some dinner?"

Seung Gil nodded as he entered the room. He sat down next to Nata as Phichit left the room.

"What are you playing?" He asked.

"I was playing with dolls, but I think they want to sleep now." Nata replied. She covered the dolls with a baby blanket.

"Do you like superheroes or princesses better?"

"I like both." Seung Gil replied. "Why?"

"I need to know if you want to be the princess or the superhero." Nata replied matter-of-factly.

"What would you rather be?"

"I want to be the superhero!!"

"Then I'll be the princess." Seung Gil replied.

Nata pulled a rainbow feather boa and a tiara out of her backpack as she put her dolls back in, still wrapped in a blanket. "Put this on, Princess." She said, as she put a mask and a cape on herself.

Seung Gil couldn't help but smile as he put on the boa and tiara.

"Pretend to be in trouble!" Nata ordered. Seung Gil complied.

"Oh no!! Save me- what's your superhero name?"

Nata thought for a moment. "Starling. Like the bird. Because I can fly." She replied.

"Save me, Starling!!" Seung Gil exclaimed, getting back into character.

"I'm on my way, Princess!"

Nata proceeded to "fly" over and pretend to fight the villains supposedly surrounding Princess Seung Gil.

Seung Gil feigned shock at Nata fighting the villains. "Thank you for saving me, Starling!" He said when she finished.

"It's all in a day's work, Princess!" Nata exclaimed.

"Do you want to fly?" Seung Gil asked.

"I can make you fly."

"Yay!!! Please, will you??"

Seung Gil smiled as he lifted her up, and proceeded to run around the room so she could "fly". This went on for a few minutes, and was the sight Phichit was greeted with as he came back into the room.

He didn't say a word. Instead he pulled out his phone and started recording. Neither Seung Gil not Nata even noticed. He sent the video to Yuuri when he finished recording it, saying: _look at our kids playing._

After another half minute or so, Seung Gil sat down, breathing heavily. "Princess Seung Gil is tired," he said.

It wasn't until then that Phichit announced his presence. "Nata, your dinner is ready!"

Nata immediately ran to the table for her grilled cheese and chocolate milk.

"How long had you been standing there?" Seung Gil asked.

"About a minute and a half."

"That's not on Instagram, is it?"

"Nope. Don't worry, I won't post it."

* * *

 

Two hours later, after Nata had left, Phichit and Seung Gil were cuddling on the couch.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids." Phichit said.

"I love kids. You never have to wonder how they feel about you."

"I thought you didn't care what people think about you."

"Most people. I care what you think about me."

"And what kids think about you, apparently." Phichit teased. He planted a kiss on Seung Gil's cheek.

"Kids are fun, too." Seung Gil continued. "They don't care what people think either. They just want to enjoy life."

"Good way to live, isn't it?" Said Phichit.

Seung Gil nodded.

"Don't ever grow up, Princess Seung Gil."

"Hey!"

"What, it's cute!"

"Alright then, Princess Phichit."

"I'm honored to have the title."

Seung Gil laughed and pulled Phichit closer. He was lucky to have his Princess Phichit.


End file.
